It starts with goodbye
by Te amo Edward Cullen
Summary: Bella has to leave Forks and her boyfriend of 3 years to go to college in Alaska. When she comes back for a visit will the Edward she once knew be the same or will they be a new girl in the picture? Rated M for lemons. All human..
1. Prologue

**I don't own twilight or the characters.**

**BPOV**

"Happy eighteenth birthday beautiful" Edward said at 12am that Saturday night.

"Thanks" I said. I was very much awake and there was no chance of me going to sleep anytime soon. Edward was twenty-one and we had been together for three years now, Alice my best friend introduced us to each other when I met her at high school he was in his last year at the time now he's studying to be a doctor at Forks university. "Edward" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He answered in a low voice.

"I'm ready" I whispered huskily. His eyebrows knit together for a few seconds the realization crossed his features. I'm sure I saw the side of his plump lips twitch into a smirk causing me to grin.

"Are you sure? I mean Bella I will wait if your not ready. I don't want to push you, I will wait forever if I have too" I couldn't help but smile at the man in front of me. Ever since we had been together he had always put my feelings first, and this was another perfect example of this.

"I'm ready" I repeated as I leaned forward toward him "I love you, and I want to do this" I slowly reached his lips and lightly ran my own across them

"I love you too Bella, more than i can ever explain" he mumbled against my lips. I felt his arms slowly begin to move up to my hair, gently pulling my face closer to his as his lips attacked my own. It started out as a light gentle kiss, but i could feel the hunger begin to rise. He hands knotted in my hair as he ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

"Baby this is going to hurt"

"Edward, I know, but I want this more than anything" I said. It sounded like I was channeling the promise from his own mouth.

"Me too," he smiled, his face was very close to mine, our bodies touching.

"Edward," I sighed, clutching his shoulders as he kissed my mouth and neck and collarbone. I took of my plain vest top and he undid the clasp of my bra and slowly pulled it away from my body.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you really are?" he mumbled against my skin.

I couldn't respond; I was too distracted by the way his lips moved down toward my chest.

His eyes looked up to my face just as his lips closed around my right nipple. I felt a tremor all the way down to my toes, and then his tongue touched me, and I couldn't stop from crying out.

He hesitated, his wide eyes filled with panic. "Was that not– "

"Don't stop," I moaned, twisting my fingers in his hair. He growled a little and lowered his head to my other breast, swirling his tongue against me. "Let me touch you," I found myself saying as he slipped further from my grasp, kissing his way down to my belly button.

"Not yet," he murmured, pulling at the elastic band of my shorts.

I watched, breathless and turned on to the point of pain, as he slowly pulled my shorts and panties down my legs. His eyes carefully followed the path of his hands, studying each new exposed inch. I clutched my thighs together, hiding that part of my body that even I hadn't seen up-close, and cursed myself for not shaving my legs today.

"Stop biting your lip, baby," Edward whispered with a smile, glancing up to my face as the last of my clothing hit the floor. He took off his grey tee and I managed a shaky laugh as his hands came back to my legs, brushing up the backs of my calves. His fingers stroked the backs of my knees and then teased the sensitive skin of my inner thighs. I actually whimpered, and I blushed with embarrassment.

His lips brushed against my clit and I twisted my fingers in his hair, feeling as though I could fly to pieces at any moment.

I felt his tongue, quickly flicking against the small nub. I couldn't put into words the way it felt, like an electric charge, maybe, but more pleasurable. My entire body hummed with it, but it all concentrated deep in my core, into a knot of ecstasy.

He took a longer lick now, swiping up my crevice. It was so strange, and so intimate. I'd never felt closer to him, and that added to the pleasure.

His hands held my legs securely apart, keeping me open to him as he licked and sucked. Occasionally his tongue would probe at my entrance, and he would give a hum of pleasure each time. I wondered through the pleasure he was feeding me if he was actually enjoying it. I couldn't think about why just then, but the thought made the knot within me tighten.

Within minutes – maybe even less than that, but it felt like hours – my legs were quivering in his grasp, belying the desperation of my body for something.

The rapid movements of his tongue were too much and not enough. I wanted to pull back or press myself closer, but his grip allowed neither.

That's when the knot began to tighten rapidly, and I felt the alarming, unstoppable crescendo of pleasure in my groin. I knew, instinctively, that this was the point of it all, the destination I'd been trying so hard to reach.

Then Edward sucked lightly on my nub, pressing his tongue against it simultaneously. The knot didn't hardly unravel. It exploded with ecstasy.

I cried out; it was impossible not to, while the pleasure flooded my body. It was like a sweet fire that tingled, rather than burned. I shook with the force of it, but still Edward held me to his mouth, dragging it out endlessly. My heart felt like it would burst if he didn't stop. By the time he finally pulled away, I was mumbling, limp and breathless as the energy pulsed through every cell of my body.

Dazedly, I found his arms pulling me against him. I focused on breathing, clinging to his shoulders as an anchor. He drew light circles on my back with his fingertips. I sighed and melted into him.

"You shouldn't have done that," I mumbled. "I didn't even get to touch you."

Edward chuckled and lifted my face so I could see him. His beautiful green eyes mysterious. "Who said we are finished?"

I didn't know how I could be ready for more so soon, after what he had just done to me, but with one look, he had me on edge again.

"You better mean that," I said, pulling myself up to kiss him fiercely.

I pushed at his shoulders and he cooperated, easing onto his back. I sat up, admiring the view. I'd seen his chest before, of course, but it still knocked me breathless.

"Bella?"

I met his eyes, and I thought I saw his widen just a little, as if taken aback by the look in mine. His movements were too quick for me to be sure. I leaned in to kiss him again while I explored with my hands, trying to trace every ridge and crease.

He made soft sounds of pleasure against my lips, little groans and purrs that excited me. I'd never heard those sounds before.

Eventually, I dragged my mouth away from his, much as it pained me to do so, and started to kiss along his jaw. I tried to mimic the way he always kissed me, brushing my lips against his neck. I flicked my tongue out to taste his skin, and his arms wrapped around me as he groaned.

"Do you like this?" I asked, unsure.

He laughed, a gentle rumble through his chest. "You have no idea, Bella."

"Good," I sighed, returning my lips to his shoulder. I pressed my teeth against his collarbone experimentally. His answering growl surprised me, but I didn't pull away this time. Instead, I pressed my body closer to his and sucked at the spot I'd just bitten. His arms around me tightened as his whole body went rigid; I glanced up.

"Was that bad?" I asked nervously, sitting up.

He laughed again, a weak sound this time, and shook his head with his eyes closed. His eyes opened again, and they burned. "Oh, Bella, don't you have any idea what you do to me"

I had to look away to make my brain work again, so I looked down.

The sight of my naked body against his shocked me, and it occurred to me that Edward still had his pants on. My fingers dropped to the button of his jeans. I glanced up at his surprised expression before popping the button and tugging down the zipper, pleased that he never moved to stop me. It seemed this was really going to happen, finally.

The opening in the fly of his jeans revealed the rest of the line of hair that led from his navel, down to his very bare pelvis. He wasn't wearing any underwear; I gulped.

I met Edward's eyes once more. Clearly, he was tense, but his eyes were excited. It gave me the confidence I needed to tug at the waistband of his pants. Edward lifted his hips co-operatively, and I eased his pants over the obvious bulge, unable to look away as I pulled them down his legs.

Edward's naked form was easily the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. His large erection rose. I struggled to take my eyes off of it, to let them roam over his sculpted torso and his broad shoulders, finally to return to his face. His eyes watched me carefully, looking for any signs of hesitance.

I didn't want to give him the idea that I didn't want this.

"Bella…" He reached his arms around me and gently guided my body down onto his, so that we touched chest to chest and our legs entwined.

I'd never felt so awake and alive in my life as I did wrapped in his arms, flush against him, electricity surging where our skin touched to leave me quaking already.

Edward let out a shuddering sigh and lifted my chin to look into my face. The look in his eyes was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. He kissed me, and my whole world narrowed down to his lips and his body beneath mine. I tasted his lips, unable to resist the temptation, savoring the flavor that was his.

We let out simultaneous gasps as my overheated sex came into contact with his hard shaft for the first time.

I soon found myself pinned to the bed, his body like a steel cage over mine. I didn't want to escape.

"Bella, I need you to tell me that you want this now. I need you to be sure. Because I only have just enough control left to walk away now if you ask me to."

"Please, please don't stop. I need you now." I should have been embarrassed to beg, but as always with Edward, I had lost all sense of dignity or shame.

"You should… hold on to me," he said, even as he slipped his arms beneath me to cradle me closer. "This is going to hurt, no matter what I do."

"I know," I said, but I splayed my feeble hands across his solid back just the same. If nothing else, the familiarity of his smooth soft skin gave me comfort.

"I love you," he breathed, a reminder before he unwillingly caused me pain.

"I love you," I echoed back, a reminder that I would always forgive him.

Then, he slid inside me with one graceful stroke.

In a way, I was prepared for the pain, for the sudden invasion. I was almost prepared for the shocking fullness. But I wasn't – couldn't be – prepared for the wash of emotions and sensations that made it all worth it.

In that one movement, I had felt his muscles flexing under my fingertips. I had felt the surprising eroticism of my nipples brushing against his chest. I heard his sharp exhalation of unnecessary breath as I surrounded him. I saw concern in his eyes, and I felt indescribably cherished, wanted, loved. The pain was insignificant next to that gift.

"Bella?" he gasped out. "Are you okay?"

I giggled breathlessly. "I'm…wonderful."

"There are no words to describe how good you feel, baby" he groaned.

The pain was slowly disappearing, soothed by my desire for him. I tightened my arms and legs around him and buried my fingers in his hair, so ready for more of him. He consumed me completely, his taste lingered on my tongue, his gorgeous face filled my vision. I had had no idea just how powerful this experience would be.

Satisfied by whatever he saw in my expression, Edward finally began to move, and when he pulled out, my body reacted forcefully. Warmth rushed through my body and my legs shook, just with that one small movement. Then he filled me again, and the sensations were magnified ten times more.

"Oh, dear God," I gasped, clutching his body like a lifeline.

Edward answered with a low, guttural moan as he cradled my head and pressed his forehead to mine. Looking into his eyes so close while he slowly moved in and out of me was entirely too much, but I didn't dare lower my eyelids. His expression was too beautiful to miss; seeing his pleasure was almost more gratifying than my own.

I pressed my lips to his and held his face in my hands, kissing him with everything I had while our bodies moved together. I kissed him and touched everywhere I could reach, but soon it was too hard to focus on anything more than the effect he was having on my body. I would never be able to describe the way it felt. It was something like a ripple of heat constantly spreading outward from where we were joined…but more.

It wasn't long before I completely lost control over myself. My nerves sizzled and my arms and legs went weak and suddenly I was more alive than I had ever been. I pressed my body as close as it would go to his and gave into the tide of ecstasy.

Edward panted my name in shuddering gasps, dragging his lips worshipfully over my neck and shoulders, and I knew he felt it, too.

Just as feeling was beginning to return to my legs, he pushed deep inside me and let out the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I watched his face as the pleasure finally overpowered him. His body shuddered as the cry tore from his throat, and as he held himself shaking above me, I finally knew.

By the time he pulled away and lay beside me, a few tears had escaped.

"Bella?" His voice was at once sated and apprehensive. "Why are you crying?"

"I just don't want to leave you Edward" I sobbed, snuggling immediately into his side.

"Don't worry about anything baby, I promise I will call you every single day and then at the end of the semester you're coming home for 4 weeks!" He smiled assuring me that everything would be okay. I soon drifted off into a deep sleep in his muscled arms that were cradling me.

* * *

**The morning after. **

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?" My sleep filled voice asked down the phone.

"Seriously? You're still not up?" Alice.

"No! I'm tired." I protested.

"Bella, it's 10am! We're leaving for college in four bloody hours! I suggest you get yourself motivated girl! Everyone will be round about 1pm to say their goodbyes." She virtually screamed causing me to hold the phone away from my ears.

"Alright! I'm up. Bye Alice" I slammed my cell shut and fell back onto my puffy feathered pillow. Well that was a nice phone call, the bitch didn't even say happy birthday.

I was so tired from last night. I noticed how Edward wasn't in my bed when I woke up and realised he must've gone back downstairs.

After having a shower and putting some fresh clothes on I went downstairs to see Charlie and Edward.

"Good morning Bells" My dad chirped as I entered the kitchen. "Happy birthday!" He said as he kissed me on the cheek and handed me an averaged sized envelope that read 'happy sixteenth birthday Bells' I opened then envelope and inside was a handmade card with a massive 18 on it and it said Bella underneath. I opened the card to which my surprise money fell out.

"Dad! I told you I didn't want anything!" I giggled. "Thanks dad."

"Spend it wisely, it should last you throughout the first semester of college" I hugged him and gave him a light kiss on the cheek making him blush a little. As I counted $400 Edward got up from the table and walked towards me.

"Happy birthday Bella" He said kissing me on the forehead. He was holding a small, neatly wrapped package in the palm of his hands. "Here" He smiled, placing the package into my hands.

"Edward, I said no presents!" I smiled. I slowly opened the gift to reveal a small navy blue jewellery box. If only I knew what Charlie was thinking now. I opened the box to find a gold pendant in the shape of a love heart. "Edward it's so beautiful" I smiled hugging him tightly.

"I knew you would like it" He smiled his famous yet gorgeous crooked smile.

"Thank you so much!" I put the pendant around my neck treasuring it.

* * *

**1pm **

Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett hadn't gotten here yet so Edward and I decided to sit in my bedroom until they arrived.

I stood at the window embracing the fact that this was the last hour I had left in Forks. Thinking about this made my eyes water and bring sadness to my features, causing Edward to notice.

"Come here baby" His beautiful velvet voice spoke from the bed. That's when the tears I tried so hard to hold back began to fall. "It will be okay, I promise. We'll see each other again very soon and I will still be here waiting. You know I will" He spoke again.

He kissed my forehead gently and wiped away the black tears that didn't stop running down my face. "I won't see you for a whole semester! That's 5 months. I love you so much Edward, please don't forget that" I sobbed in his arms.

"Bella, don't you know my feelings for you? I could never forget about you. You are the love of my life, and no matter how far apart we are, you will always be my Bella" What Edward just said made my heart melt. It made the tears come faster.

"Edward, I love you so much!" I cried gripping as hard as I could. "I don't want to leave" I snuffled.

"Bella, if you want to be a successful lawyer, there is no other option apart from law school which you will hate and this way you can be with Alice and your very lucky that Alaska does the course." I know he knows what is best for me so I trust him and I know he won't go behind my back and betray me. My Edward isn't like that. "I love you so so much Bella."

"I know. I love you too Edward."

The door suddenly flew open.. "Happy birthday Bella!" Alice screamed. I didn't say anything back and it only took her a matter of seconds to realise that I was crying and broken inside. "Oh, Bella! Come here silly" She pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair. "Everything will be fine" She promised.

"Thanks Alice"

"It's fine. Where is all your stuff Bella?" She asked confused.

"Oh Charlie took everything down last night it's all in the living room" I said quietly. The minutes were passing faster than ever.

"Oh okay, come on then lets get downstairs so you can say bye to everyone, we need to be leaving as soon as possible"

It was all right for Alice, her boyfriend - Jasper - was coming with us! There was only me who had to deal with the pain, Rose was 21 and she goes to university with Emmett.

As we got downstairs Emmett and Jasper were loading all my belongings that I wanted to take to Alaska with me into Alice's car.

"Happy birthday Bells" Rose said giving me a hug.

"Bella! Happy birthday baby!" Emmett picked me up off my feet and hugged me.

"Yeah, happy birthday Bella!" Jazz called from the car.

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

"Right that's about it now! Think we're ready to hit the road" Jasper called. I instantly burst into tears and fell into Edward's arms. He was crying too.

I stay froze in Edward's arms for at least 10 minutes. I couldn't find a way possible to let go. He picked up my wet tear stained face in his hands and looked me in the eye "Bella, you have to go." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you so much Bella, words can't explain how much you mean to me."

I smiled through the tears that wouldn't stop falling. "I love you too Edward." My lips met his and we kissed fiercely until Jasper beeped the horn. "I'm coming!"

"Bella, I'm gonna miss you kid. You have yourself an amazing time in Alaska. Don't forget to call me, I love you" Charlie said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"I will, I love you too dad. Bye guys. I love you Edward"

I stepped into Alice's bright yellow Porshe and put my headphones in and the song 'The night before' by Carrie Underwood played. The tears started to fall even harder and I looked back and waved to my family and friends not knowing how I was physically doing this. "Goodbye Edward." I whispered so quietly so that Alice or Jasper couldn't hear.

* * *

**Please review :) I really wanna know what you think to the storyline so far!**

**Charlotte xxx**


	2. 1 Leave me alone

**I don't own twilight or any of the characters... **

**So, Bella has been at college for two weeks and still hasn't had any contact with Edward even though he promised. What will happen one year later? ;) **

**BPOV**

"It's been two weeks Alice and he hasn't even called!" I sobbed in Alice's tiny fragile arms.

"I know, maybe he's just thinking about things. He will call soon Bella."

**1 year later.**

I decided to stay for another semester before going back home to Forks. There was no reason for me to go home since Edward had lost contact and hadn't spoken to me since the day that I left for Alaska. The hole in my heart will never heal. I know now that I'm obviously not in a relationship with Edward any more. In the whole 5 months that I had been here he never called, wrote, text, emailed. Nothing. He promised me that whatever happened he would call every single day without fail but he lied to me. I trusted him with my whole entire life and now he's gone. I gave him my virginity the night before I left on my eighteenth birthday! Was that not enough?

"Bella you all packed yet?" Alice's chirpy little voice asked.

"Yeah did it all last night" I replied with no emotion.

"Bella, I know he never contacted you but you can't live the rest of your life like this. You're only eighteen and he can't possibly destroy you. I know him Bella, he's my brother he never answered my calls or texts either but you know what? Fuck him. He's just a little prick who doesn't deserve anyone like you." I watched her pink lips move but the words she were saying to me just went in and then back out.

"Thanks but just leave me be Alice, nothing you say can change anything. _He _broke me. End of story"

Jasper and Mike - a guy who had a huge 'crush' on me and was Mike's room mate - walked in the room. "Are you two ready?" Jasper asked looking obliviously tired.

"Yeah just about" Alice said excitedly. I don't know what she was excited to go back to Forks about apart from seeing Emmett and Rose. I definitely wasn't looking forward to this.

"Come on then guys" Jasper smiled helping Alice with her unnecessary amount of luggage.

"Cya Bella, have a great time in Forks!" Mikes stupidly goofy face smiled.

"Yeah thanks Mike, Cya." I walked out of the dorm and followed Alice and Jasper out to Alice's Porshe.

* * *

We pulled up outside Charlie's house and not a thing was different. Everything was in it's usual place, absolutely nothing had changed in the past year. I was happy that I was seeing Charlie again but not so happy that I'm going to be staying in Forks for the next four weeks. The truth was that I was afraid of seeing _him_. Afraid that he might have moved on and found somebody new and just left me behind.

I stepped out of the bright yellow vehicle taking my bags with me. "Thanks for the ride guys" I said as I shut the door of the car. The next minute I looked up to see Charlie walking down the path to help me with me luggage.

"Baby I have missed you so much! How was college?" He said squeezing me tightly then he kissed me on the cheek.

"It was okay. I suppose" I smiled at how happy my dad was to see me but still I was dreading going out anywhere away from the house.

"Well, that's life. I never really enjoyed college either" He chuckled as we walked up the pavement and into the house. "Did you have a nice nineteenth birthday?"

"Yeah thanks it was okay" I smiled hopefully.

"Bells, I know you probably don't want to hear this but Edward wasn't good for you anyway. You are really better off without him and if he's just going to ditch you because your going to college" He gave me a hug and I could tell he really didn't want to say that because he sounded so awkward about it.

"I know dad. It's fine, lets just not talk about it okay?"

"Sure kid. Why don't you go unpack upstairs?"

* * *

After a long hour of unpacking I heard the sound of a car horn outside and saw Charlie talking to someone in a suit who was stood by a very attractive shiny black Audi r8 car. That was really odd. I went downstairs and outside to see what was going on.

"Bella!" Charlie smiled. "Do you like the Audi?" He asked oddly.

"Yeah why?"

"Happy belated birthday baby. It's all yours" He smiled throwing a set of keys at me.

"Oh my god!" I squealed. "Really?" I asked in obvious disbelief.

"Yeah! Go take her for a spin" He smiled knowing that I was really happy about this.

"Thank you so so much dad! I know I don't tell you this often enough but I love you" I smiled and gave Charlie a huge hug.

"Don't worry about it Bells, you go have yourself a nice drive around town" He smiled.

I opened the car door and stepped inside. I had never had a car like this before, the seats were black leather and the steering wheel had a pink fluffy cover on it. It had two pink fluffy dice hanging from the rear view mirror. I can't believe he'd actually bought me this amazing car. I put the key in to the ignition and started up the engine.

I drove through little blocks and then on to the main road where the row of shops were. That's when I saw him. Edward Cullen was stood outside of Forks' supermarket with Tanya Denali. I couldn't help but pull over across the street. I watched as he hugged her and gave her a light peck on the lips and she got into her pink Beatle and drove off. I couldn't stop myself from breaking down in tears.

I got out of the car and dried my face and went into the newly opened Starbucks for a coffee so I could calm myself down.

The bell rang when the door to the cafe opened and like most people do I looked up straight away to see who it were. That's when I felt a piece of my heart break.

"Bella" He said. "Baby you're back!" Edward ran towards the table where I was sat and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Edward get off me now!" I shouted in his ear.

"What? Baby I don't understand." He looked at me with confused but shocked eyes because I had shouted at him.

"Edward, don't you fucking know? You never called. For a whole year! I come back to visit my father and your stood outside the local supermarket kissing Tanya Denali! Who the fuck do you think you are? And my name is Bella. Not baby!" I couldn't believe the way I was reacting. I could feel my eyes welling up with tears and I couldn't hold them back, not this time.

"Bella calm down!" He said wiping the wet tears off my face.

"I can't possibly calm down Edward when you ignored me for a fucking year. You promised you would still be here waiting for _me_ and not Tanya!" The thought of that disgusting fake woman made me instantly cringe.

"Bella I can explain." He wouldn't even look me in the eye.

"Look at you! You can't even look me in the eye any more. Go on then explain why you didn't call, text, email or anything!"

"I lost your number when my phone went in to be fixed" He said trying to sound truthful.

"Bullshit Edward! You could have gotten it off my dad! You know what, I'm not putting up with you and your shit any more. I grieved for too long at college and now your just making things worse, I don't think you every actually knew how I felt for you! I'm out." I got up from the leather seat in Starbucks and walked off.

He grabbed my arm back "Bella, I'm sorry!" He said looking intently at me.

"Well sorry just doesn't cut it." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and walked back to my new car and drove to Alice's apartment.

I banged on Alice's door repeatedly until she answered. "I'm coming! Chill out!" I heard her shout from the other side of the door. She finally unlocked it. "Jeez Bella!" She laughed. Then she looked at me and realization crossed her face. "Bella, baby what's wrong?" She asked hugging me and pulling me into the apartment.

We sat down at the kitchen table and she made me a cup of coffee even though I had just had one in Starbucks. "Alice I saw him"

"Who, Edward?" She asked casually stuffing her face with caramel cake.

"Yeah." She waited for it. "With somebody else."

"Oh my god!" She screamed in anger. "Who?"

"Tanya Denali" I sobbed.

"Oh no he fucking didn't! That heartless bastard!" She roared in anger getting up off her chair. Who knew a huge voice like hers could come out of someone so small and fragile?

"Wait there's more!" I pointed out as I dried my eyes forcing myself to stop crying.

"Go on." She said in an evil manipulative tone.

"When I was sat in starbucks he came in alone and sat down next to me-"

"Oh my jesus! What did he say?" she questioned begging for more.

"He said he lost contact because his phone broke and he got it repaired and lost the contacts but I don't believe him." I explained looking down at the floor.

"What the hell? Lying prick. What did you say?"

"I told him I wasn't interested in his apology and that I'm not playing his stupid games." I smiled feeling proud of myself.

"Good for you babe! Fuck him. Fuck the past. We'll find you someone better than that vermin animal! I can't believe he's actually my brother. I am really ashamed of him" Just as Alice said that there was a light knock on the door. Alice and her pixie like features jumped up and went to answer it.

"How dare you! She screamed. It was Edward. I saw her bitch slap him and close the door in his face.

"What the hell Alice? Oh my god. I can't believe you have just done that!" I giggled.

"Well he fucking deserved it, the heartless tramp lover." She smiled and sat back down next to me .

"I think I'm gonna head off home now Alice, Thank you so much for helping me out and cheering me up. It means a lot." I thanked her hugging her.

"No problem Bella, and by the way is that Audi r8 yours?" She looked really puzzled and lost.

"Yeah, my dad got me for my nineteenth birthday."

"Gosh! That's pretty awesome."

"I know right?" I smiled and walked towards the door. "See you later Al."

* * *

"Hey where were you?" Charlie asked confused as I walked through the front door.

"Hey, oh sorry I didn't take my cell out with me but I ran into Edward at the coffee shop and then went to Alice's" I explained.

"Edward? What did he have to say?" He asked obviously interested.

"Nothing much, he's with someone else now and he was trying to win me over but I basically told him piss off because I don't want anything to do with him"

"Oh right. Well good, he's no good for you Bells" He smiled patting my back.

"Well I think I'm gonna hit the sack, I'm really tired. Night Dad. Thanks again for the Audi" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No worried Bells good night"

After about half an hour of being asleep my cell phone woke me up. I had a look to see who it was but it said unknown number.

"Hello?" My sleepy voice answered.

"Hey, Bella it's me Edward" His soft velvety voice spoke.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Bella I'm really sorry! Please just talk to me" He begged.

"No! just fuck off Edward. I never want to speak to you again! Good bye!" I yelled down the phone and slammed it shut.

* * *

**Please please please review, I really want to know what you think of my story :) **


End file.
